


White hairs

by SleeplessBug



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Magic, Temporary Character Death, are fern and polly fully together yet?, holds dae softly, no but its MY story I choose the tags (chapter 13), the shadow warrior is my son and i love him but OH BOY |spoilers|
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessBug/pseuds/SleeplessBug
Summary: A world made by an ancient being holds those of extreme power.Let's listen to their adventures, why don't we?
Relationships: Fern/Polly





	1. Chapter 1

White hair with an electric blue tint fluttered behind him, he stared down out of the tower to the madness below, his eyes- one blue as the sky, the other brown like the dirt - his eyes stared daggers to the fiery girl. Why did she want to fight? Why couldn’t they do this elsewhere? The questions where in his mind, but he knew there would be no answer, it was nature, nature for the fiery girl with a red tint to her white hair, nature for him, nature for the shadow engulfed warrior who was waiting by the door.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?”

He stared at the warrior, nodding.

“If you say so… come on Lee, we don’t have much time until Fern breaks down the tower's door,”

The shadow warrior let out a chuckle, before leaving his room, Lee looked back out the window, seeing someone standing by the forest, a girl with white hair, he couldn't see the tint from here, but her dress was the same green as the leaves on the bushes. He fastened his robe, pulled his hair into a bun, letting two long strands fall out of it, he took one last stare out the window, before leaving his room, meeting the shadow warrior by the door.

“Lee… you don’t have to do this,”

Lee looked back at his mother, shaking his head.

“Fern will break in if I don’t go out, so sadly yes, I do,”

“He’ll be fine ma’am! I swear on my honor!”

His mother looked at the shadow warrior, her age framed on her worried face, she let out a small sigh.

“You nameless warrior… hah, you always seem to remind me of Dae,”

The name of his younger brothers name caused Lee to leave the tower, the shadow warrior followed after him, the simple features of his face (Two red swirls for eyes and a white line for a mouth) made his expression hard to read, but some sort of sadness was noticeable.

“... Are you okay?”

He looked at Lee, smiling a bit.

“It’s fine- I’m fine, we should probably get there,”

Lee nodded, running off to catch Fern off guard, leaving the shadow warrior behind to stare at his hands.

“...”

He shook his head and ran to catch up with Lee, pulling out his trusty hand ax as he ran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was trying to fight him, but he wasn't feeling it

Lee and Fern stood at a standstill.

Pillars of dirt pointed at Fern, with lighting ready to strike at any moment.

Fire flew around Fern, ready to attack Lee at any moment.

The only thing keeping the two from attacking was Fern’s gaze, not at Lee, but at the girl by the forest, Lee could see her closer now, her white hair had a green tint to it, she seemed to be watching the battle.

“... Didn’t you want to fight me?”

Fern looked at him, glaring.

“Of course I want to fight you! I’m just- Who is that?”

Lee shrugged, watching as the girl took a few steps forward, before falling back to the edge of the forest again. Whoever she was, she had Fern captivated.

“... You know you could not fight me and go talk to her, right?”

“WH- HEY-”

Fern’s face grew a red brighter than the fire that swirled around her, and one flew at Lee, who used one of the dirt pillars to block it.

“Just saying, we could fight later,”

“You say that every time! And then we don’t fight! And then we get like this again and you find a way out of it!”

“... Why is your town here?”

Fern looked behind her for a few moments, before looking back at Lee, and shrugging.

“I don’t know, but they’re here- who's the guy?”

“You think he gave me his name?”

“Fair enough- WAIT YOUR DISTRACTING ME- LEE I SWEAR TO THE GRACE OF THE OLD ONE!”

Lee grinned as Fern did a little spun, groaning loudly.

“SWEET OLD ONE YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE!”

“No shit, that’s why you're fighting me,”

Fern let out a sigh, before breaking down into a fit of giggles, the fire disappeared as she crouched onto the ground.

“I am trying so hard to hate you right now you asshole,”

“Understandable, you good for now?”

“I’m gonna fight you next… time…?”

Lee looked behind him, someone had started a fight with the shadow warrior, who looked to be having a great time.

“...”

“Don’t mind us! Just fighting!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have chapter three ready to go but hhhh I'm gonna wait until tommrow


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was an all-out battle now

What on the earth of the old one had happened? The shadow warrior was fighting with some fellow, and then next thing Lee knew he was fighting most of Fern’s village. The area around the tower had become a battlefield. Lee standing next to Fern, mostly just zapping anyone who got to close with lighting.

“What on earth happened,”

“I don’t know,”

The shadow warrior had taken a lot of hits, he was stumbling as he made his way over to the two.

“Do uh- do you guys think you could stop them? I’m feeling really out of it now haha!”

He quickly collapsed onto the ground and Lee got on his knees.

“Are you okay?”

“Ergh… I think I overdid myself a li… ttle…”

It was hard to read his emotions and as far as Lee had been able to tell, the shadow warrior wasn’t able to blink in a visible way, but all that aside, it was obvious the shadow warrior was fading in and out of conscious.

“Hey, hey you stay awake okay? Mother can heal you-”

The shadow’s that surrounded the shadow warrior wavered for a moment, bits and pieces of who was under the darkness became visible for a moment, and Lee could feel his heart starting to pound.

That couldn’t be him under the darkness, bleeding out as Lee did his best to keep him awake. He had gone out on that stupid adventure months ago, he had died while trying to find the fabled hand ax-

Hand ax, a hand ax with a pitch-black handle and white blade, the same hand ax that laid a bit aways from the shadow warrior. The same one that he had stumbled to the tower gripping.

The same one that was sucking the darkness off of his brother as he slowly died.

“D- Dae?”

“Oh… hey Lee… I’m b…”

His eyes fell shut as the hand ax absorbed the rest of the darkness, Lee felt himself standing up and his hair coming undone. He was angry, he was a type of angry that no amount of teasing and banter would get rid of. 

The sight of Dae’s normally brown hair was enough to get the girl by the forest to leap into action. She probably wouldn’t be able to save most of the townsfolk from the wrath of Lee’s anger, but she could protect someone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plant cocoon

Fern was frozen solid as she watched Lee’s face turn from all stages of grief, before turning back around, staying on anger. She was frozen solid as all the townsfolk around her got shot down by lighting. She was frozen when she felt plants twist around her like a cocoon, and as she felt a warm body push her onto the ground.

“Oh, gracious are you okay?”

Her hands were soft against Fern’s face and she smelled faintly of honey and grass. Fern was starstruck for a moment before she was able to respond.

“Y- yeah I’m- who- I’m fine- who a- are you?”

Her hands fell from Fern’s face as she let out a relieved sigh.

“Phew, I was worried you had gotten harmed, and my name’s Polly, Fern, right?”

“Yup! That’s my name haha!”

Fern could feel how red her face was becoming as Polly stood up, looking out from the cocoon of plants.

“Hmm…”

“So uh- what’s your plan exactly? He’s not gonna calm down that easily-”

Polly moved quickly and placed a single finger over Fern’s mouth, who stopped talking as her words caught in her throat.

“The old one’s grace will help, don’t worry,”

Her smile was as sweet and soft as the rest of her features and Fern could feel her heart pounding wildly in her chest.

“O- o ok- okay?!”

Polly went back to gazing out of the cocoon as Fern looked around, trying to distract her racing mind from Polly if she would have to fight Lee for Polly to do… whatever on earth she was going to do Fern had to not be distracted.

The silence was agonizing, but Fern could only think of one sentence, and she really didn’t want to say it. But as Polly leaned backward, letting out a small sigh, her features etched with a sadness that made Fern’s heartbreak a little, she decided world be damned, this silence was annoying.

“... You’re really pretty…”

Polly looked startled for a moment, before letting out a sweeter than chocolate laugh that made Fern’s face burn even redder.

“Thank you!”

“N- no problem!”

They back into silence, but it was much less tense, and Fern couldn’t stop her smiling. Polly probably knew what she was doing, this was going to end well…

Hopefully, at least.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He couldn't be gone

Lee stared at the cocoon, the girl in the forest had tackled down Fern as a stray bolt flew towards her, and the cocoon formed just as suddenly as she had appeared.

He looked back at Dae, eye’s shut, he wasn’t breathing. Lee looked away from him, he was the only one left (other than the two in the cocoon) standing, and he could feel himself starting to break down, tears streaming down his face.

He collapsed onto the ground, he was so, so tired, he was shaking, and he couldn’t catch his breath.

“D- Dae? Y- you're alive? You’re alive, aren’t you? You’re not dead… it should have taken more than just a few stupid swords to take you down! You have armor! That stupid hand ax… that stupid fucking hand ax,”

He hiccupped and wiped away the tears, but they only came faster, and faster, and faster. He couldn’t get the tears to stop, so he just curled up. Hoping something would happen, that Dae would wake up, that The Old One would grant him a blessing, something? Anything?

The sound of footsteps behind him forced him to look up from his knees, he probably looked so pathetic, but he couldn’t be bothered to care.

It was the girl from the forest, and a flustered looking Fern.

“...”

He just curled back up, continuing to cry, listening to the girl pass by him and go over to Dae, he felt Fern quietly pat his back.

“Uh- Polly’s pre- I mean- weird but um… she said she has a plan?”

He sniffled and glanced at the girl- Polly? That must be her name.

She was crouched over Dae, his hand ax in her grasp, a vine retreating after handing it to her.

“I- is there anything you can- do?”

He continued to watch her, her eyes were closed intently before she looked over with a smile that was halfway also a frown.

“There’s always a price to pay for granting this sort of thing, but you can make this decision considering he’s uh…”

She coughed and Lee quietly walked over to her.

“What’s the- what’s the choice?”

“For The- … To be brought back he’ll have to choose between his body and his mind,”

“What does that mean?”

“If brought back he could keep his body, but have the shadows infest his mind, or he could stay as he was, covered in shadows,”

“... Body, I guess,”

When Dae had come home as the shadow warrior, the shadow infesting him was still retreating from its entry point, he had seen Dae infested by shadows in the mind, he couldn't see that for the rest of Dae’s life.

She nodded and placed a hand on Dae’s forehead.

“Just give me a moment,”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All seems well

The shadows fell from the hand ax back onto Dae and he was covered within a few moments, the red swirl was gone for a moment as he grasped the hand ax tightly, but he relaxed once they became visible.

“Ugh… What happened?”

“Oh, you just died for a moment there is all!”

“...”

“Saying that out loud I realize that isn’t something that most people come back from,”

Polly let out a small chuckle as Dae slowly stood up, only to immediately get knocked down again by Lee, who was still crying.

“YOU ASSHOLE!”

“Sorry, I meant to tell you but I just sort of…. Didn’t…”

Lee hiccuped again before allowing Dae to stand up.

The four stood in silence for a moment before a groan made them remember about the townsfolk.

“Did you kill any?”

“Probably about half of them,”

Fern, Lee, and Dae looked at Polly, who just shrugged.

“Free fertilizer?”

“Polly no,”

Polly just shrugged again.

“Well, I would help but The Old One is only so powerful with the temple being in the disarray it is,”

“Temple?”

“The Old One?”

Polly blinked, before laughing.

“Well, we all have our titles, don’t we? Dae’s the shadow warrior, you’re the white hair of the core, and I’m the white hair of The Old One’s grace!”

Polly then wandered off to check on the alive townsfolk, leaving Lee and Fern to look at each other.

“You want to kiss her,”

“I can’t NOT kiss her,”

Lee let out a small chuckle before he joined Polly with helping out the not dead townsfolk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Restoration

After all was said and done (and Lee’s mother cracked Dae’s back with a hug), the four were left sitting by a collection of rocks by the tower. Dae was explaining what had happened while he was off looking for the hand ax.

“Well as you can see here I found it! And it seemed like everything was fine when I was leaving the… well, it could have been a temple,”

“A temple?”

“Yeah, or it could have been a castle, there was a throne, I think it was a castle- anyways I was like, halfway out of the castle when I passed out, and the next thing I knew I was at the tower!”

“So- you don’t know what you did after you passed out? Or how you got back?”

“Nope!”

“... That’s probably not a good thing- Polly are you okay?”

“Castle… hand ax… hmm?”

Polly looked up from her hands, she had been staring at them and mumbling under her breath.

“Oh yeah! I’m fine, anyways you guys wanna come to see the temple? I could always use an extra pair of hands to try to fix it up!”

Polly held out her hand to Fern and two vines popper out of the ground to grab Dae and Lee.

“You’re only giving her a choice here aren’t you?”

“Mhm!”

Lee sighed and Fern took Polly’s hand, and the four walked into the forest.

The temple stood tall, the walls where almost all gone, many rocks laid at the side.

“Wow, yeah this thing is barely standing,”

Polly nodded and let go of Fern’s hand, who proceeded to stare at sed hand for a few moments, before quickly moving to help Polly move some rubble out of the way.

“So uh- what’s your plan?”

“Once all of this rubble is cleaned up, I can get to work with repairing the temple! Starting with the ominous pillars, of course,”

Lee grabbed some rubble as well, leaving Dae a bit back to stare in awe at the temple.

“Oh, I will gladly help you with the ominous pillars,”

“You’re so kind,”

The three laughed as they got to work, Dae took a step forward to go and help as well, but something in the forest drew his attention.

Lee let out another laugh before turning his head over and pausing.

“Guy’s, where’d Dae go?”

Silence, before Polly sighed.

“Oh, dear,”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some chit chat

What just happened? Dae was going to help Polly, Lee, and Fern clean up the temple’s ruins, and the next thing he knew his arms where chained up above his head in some weird dark room.

“Uh- H- hello?”

Silence for a moment, before two figures walked into view, one wearing a cloak that hid their face from sight, but it couldn’t hide their hair.

White, with the faintest tint of purple.

The other figure looked like a normal person, excusing the little bits and bobbles of black shadowy darkness in random splotches around his body.

“Hello, Dae, right?”

He walked by him, and his- well, it was hard to tell what those two were right off the bat, but Dae just thought ‘helper’ by the way that they had the keys to his chains draped around their neck.

“Uh- yeah? Who are you? Where- Where am I?”

“My name’s Eden, my partner over there won’t share their name to me, so I just call them Cloak~ As to where you are? Well, deary, if you knew where you are that just takes out the fun, doesn’t it?”

“What- What do you mean?”

“You have something of my fathers, but due to his… er… ‘status’ at the moment, he can’t retrieve, so you’re staying here until he’s strong enough to take back what you stole~”

“What I stole- are you talking about the hand ax?!”

“Well- the shadows, actually, but yes, the hand ax,”

“THE SHADOWS?! I JUST DIED BECAUSE I LOST THEM COME ON-!”

“... You died?”

Cloak’s voice caused Eden to visibly jump, and Dae to look at them as they drew closer to him.

“Uh- yeah, My brother- Lee, and Fern where fighting and I got into a fight with most of Fern’s town and uh…. Yeah, but I came back somehow so that’s cool!”

“...”

They walked off again, continuing to stand a bit aways, just watching in silence.

“Well, anyway, I have to go now, but Cloak’ll keep watch on you~ So don’t try anything,”

And like that, Eden was gone.

“... Do you remember what being dead is like?”

Cloak grabbed a box and sat down next to Dae.

“Um… it’s cold and dark,”

Silence again, Dae was running through his mind, trying to find something to talk about.

“Uh- Are you hungry? I’m starving… and… tied up,”

He let out a sigh, this was gonna be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could they be doing?

“Hey, Dae, wake up…”

Dae let out a yawn, he went to rub his eyes before remembering they were anchored above his head.

“Wh…?”

The smell of food made Dae’s eyes shot open and he looked at Cloak, who had a small bag of something in their hands.

“I stole this from Eden… Um… here…”

They held up what looked like a jelly-filled doughnut to Dae, who happily let them toss it into his mouth.

“Thanks!”

They nodded before sitting on the box, eating the other one in the bag.

“I would have brought more but uh… he got back earlier than I thought he would… so I was only able to grab two…”

“Oh, it’s fine! Something’s better than nothing,”

“...”

They shoved the bag into their cloak as Eden walked out.

“Say, why did you go to my father's castle-”

“It was a castle! I knew it- er-”

Dae laughed a bit, and so did Cloak, although it was barely even noticeable.

“I heard rumors about it, honestly if I knew it would uh… do… this, I wouldn’t have even bothered looking for it, haha!”

Eden smiled in a way that was clearly annoyed, before he walked away, leaving the two alone again.

“...”

“...”

“So uh… You’re a white hair, right?”

Cloak’s shoulders went up defensively, as they nodded.

“Uh- yeah? Why?”

“My brother’s a White hair too!”

Cloak stared at Dae for a moment, before a small smile appeared on their face.

“Ah- that’s… Cool … What're his powers?”

“Um… lighting, he can also make like, dirt pillars,”

“... I can make giant hands…”

“That’s cool! You seem cool!”

Cloak stared more, before standing up.

“... Um… If Eden comes back just uh- tell him I’m going to the bathroom? Okay uh- I’ll be right back,”

And like that, they were gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little adventure

“Hey- uh- wake up…”

They couldn’t believe they were doing this, oh Eden was going to kill them, there was no way Dae would keep the secret, he would tell Eden that they snuck off somewhere and-

“Wh…? AH!”

But they had already made up their mind, they thought that Eden was nice, well, he saved them and gave them food. They had thought it was out of the kindness of his heart, but he had talked a bit to… someone, they didn’t know who the figure was, but he had spilled the truth while they were grabbing the doughnuts for Dae.

“I need you to do me a favor,”

So here they were, holding a dagger they stole against some random town folks neck, in the middle of the night, getting the location of where Dae was being held to one of the white hairs.

“Give this to that white hair that lives here, if she asks who gave it to you just- tell her someone she’ll see later,”

“Um- O- okay?”

“Thanks,”

And like that, they quickly ran back to the place, thinking about it does this place have a name? They know it’s by the… by the castle where Dae got his hand ax, but Eden has never even spoken that places name.

“Where. Were. You?”

“...”

They looked at Dae, who looked scared, that was something Eden was good at, scaring people…

“Cloak. I swear to The Shadow King, where were you?”

“Out, I’m going to bed,”

They quickly brushed past him, he never says The Shadow King’s name unless he’s angry, so they just ran, like they always do.

“CLOAK!”

They were gone, hiding in the little box shelter they made for themselves, they could hear Eden ranting. Probably to Dae, probably about them.

He asked Dae what he did to them, he just said he was just being nice.

Dae’s a good person, hopefully, the person gave that fire white hair the location. Good people like him shouldn’t be here, waiting for whoever Eden is waiting for to show up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freedom!

So um… Dae?”

“Yeah?”

“When your uh… friends get here I’m uh… gonna have to beat them up…”

“That’s okay! You gotta play your part haha!”

Cloak nodded as they fiddled with the key around their neck.

“Hey, Cloak! Have you seen my jelly donuts? I could have sworn I bought more than ten,”

“Nope, sorry,”

“Hmmm, you, prisoner?”

“My name’s still Dae, and nope! Sorry!”

“Sweet Shadow King you’re too nice,”

Eden let out a loud sigh as he went to leave.

“I’m gonna go get more donuts, scream loudly if something happ-AHS!”

A large fire blast knocked down the door (barely missing Eden by a couple of inches) the three stared at the doorway.

“Lee! Fern! Polly!”

“Hello, Dae! Sorry for letting you get kidnapped!”

“Don’t- Polly we didn’t let him get kidnapped,”

“In a way-”

“Polly,”

“Sorry! Hehe!”

Silence fell over for a few moments before Cloak looked at Eden, who was staring at them.

“...”

They let out a sigh and held up a hand, a bigger, purple hand appeared.

“That’s a hand,”

“Yes, it is,”

And they swung the hand at the three, with an unreadable expression, and the three where pinned against a wall. Eden let out a laugh as he walked over.

“So, before I figure out what to do with you three, how did you find here?”

“Someone threatened one of the villagers with the location here,”

“...”

Eden looked at Cloak, who just shrugged.

“Okay then, Cloak, if you will,”

Lee closed his eyes tightly, Fern flinched, and Polly blinked.

“... Cloak?”

All five of them looked at Cloak, who was staring at their hand.

“... That’s not my name…”

“Well whopdiedo you never told me your name!”

“... Yeah, I never did… did I?”

“Cloak what are you doing?”

“...”

The three were released and Cloak shook their head.

“Well…”

A hand grabbed Eden.

“Oh boy! Betrayal!”

“Cloak what are you doing?!”

“... I ate your jelly donuts, I think you already figured out that I’m the one who got Dae’s location to those three-”

“Did you have to use a knife?”

“Yes shut up,”

Eden got thrown forcefully against a wall, then slammed onto the floor.

“And lastly, my name is Cloak! It’s Talc! If you had just asked! I would have told you!”

Eden didn’t respond. Talc was breathing heavily.

“Uh… I think he’s-”

“Yeah- yeah I can tell- hah…”

“... uh, take your time but can you let me go? Since you have the key, to the chains,”

“Yeah, hang on, hahhhhhhhh.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Polly doing what Polly does

Talc eventually tossed the key over to Lee as they very slowly took off the cloak that they had worn, quietly dropping it on Eden’s body.

“...”

Silence, dead silence. Talc slowly turned to face the four, arms crossed, head low.

“... His uh… dad will be here soon… you guys should probably go…”

The four looked at each other. Dae looked back at Talc.

“I’ll uh- catch up, just give me a minute,”

Dae walked over to Talc as the other three left the building.

“You- aren’t thinking about staying, are you?”

“I don’t have anywhere else to go… my hometown banished me…”

“Well uh… you can't just stay here… I’m sure there’s somewhere for you to go,”

“Like where? I just killed a man Dae-”

“Lee killed a lot of people just- uh… Monday,”

“You guys live in a tower in the middle of nowhere,”

“Well- yeah- but still!”

Talc sat down and shook their head.

“Just go… if his father sees you he’s gonna do something…”

“Well- I’m not leaving without you,”

Dae sat down as well, crossing his arms. The two went silent.

“The forest isn’t very picky with its residents!”

“AH!”

“GYAH?!”

Polly stood behind the two, arms behind her, smiling. Show lifted her hand and a vine wrapped around Talc’s waist

“What the-”

“Now come on! The others are waiting for us! Hehe!”

Talc was picked up off the ground by the vine and another pushed Dae out of the building. Talc struggled against the vine.

“L- let me down! Come on!”

“Do you promise to come with us?”

“... f- fine…”

Talc was dropped onto the ground, they stood up and dusted off their clothes, before quietly following the four. They could feel a pair of eyes watching them from the building, they knew who was watching them. They just kept walking, they just ignored the burning feeling on the back of their neck.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wnat to see my little boy! Here he comes I WANT TO SEE MY LITTLE BOY

Months passed, Talc found a comfy place in the forest to live, Lee started acting like Dae's bodyguard. Everything seemed to go back to as normal as possible.

"Wow! I see why Eden liked these so much! They're fun to eat when you aren't chained up!"

Fern and Lee stared at Dae, they were sitting on the dock, eating jelly donuts.

"..."

"Ah- sorry, I just haven't actually tried these since that happened,"

Dae let out a soft chuckle and rubbed the back of his head, looking over his shoulder, Polly and Talc were approaching, Polly had an armful of flowers, Talc was holding an apple.

"Hello, friends!"

"Hi, Polly!"

Fern scooted over, letting Polly sit down next to her, Talc hovered around, but they refused to sit down when given a choice. They fell into silence before Lee glanced up to Talc, who was nibbling on the apple they had.

"Your new clothes are cool,"

"... Thanks,"

They looked up from the ground, out to the ocean, squinting a bit, stepping closer to the edge of the dock, staring off at sea. Before slowly sitting down next to Dae, scratching their neck.

"So uh- how calm are things- usually?"

"Other than when Fern decides she wants to kick my ass? Pretty calm,"

Talc nodded before gazing back at the ocean, closing their eyes. Hearing Fern and Polly whispering to each other, before the two stood up.

"We'll uh- be back- AH! POLLY!"

Polly was dragging Fern away before she could finish the sentence, Talc was making an overly exaggerated gagging sound, prompting some laughter from the other two. Fern yelled out an insult as she was being dragged away, causing Talc to pretend to gag more.

"You are so overdramatic,"

"Hey, they're the ones being romantic in front of me,"

"Still,"

Talc made a noise of disgust as Lee punched their arm, they grinned at him and stood up.

"I, am going to go buy some more doughnuts, you guys can say hi to the folks on that boat by yourselves,"

"I am coming with you to bother you,"

"Ugh, Dae it's your job,"

"... boat?"

A boat was in fact docking, Dae let out a sigh as he was left alone, to say hi.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god they were travel partners

"Hey! Come on wake up vou gotta look at the sight! We're almost there!"

"UUUUGGHHHH!"

"Ugh! Vou are so overdramatic! Come on, vou gotta see this! It's so pretty!"

"I'm not paid enough to deal with your sunshine,"

"I'm not paying you to help me! Come on!"

The elf got yanked off his 'bed' by his travel partner, the other forcing him to get on his feet.

"Ah! Metty come on!"

"Come on! Vou gotta look! The suns rising!"

"Ugh! Fiinnneeee!"

The elf very begrudgingly came up from below deck, noting the odd hat his partner was wearing.

"Whats cho hat for?"

"O- oh uh- I um- I heard there's others like me there but uh- they have their thing figured out and I don't want them to know until I uh… know what mine is,"

"Vou're weird,"

"But vou love me~"

".... Not cho point,"

The elf huffed and leaned against the edge of the ship, staring at the sun as it slowly rose above the horizon, yawning a bit.

"Cho sun rises at a different time in the middle of the ocean huh,"

"... Vou didn't think it was cho same time all over the world, right?"

"... No, shut up,"

The two stood in silence, watching as the sun rose above the horizon, fingers twisting together, a twinkle of pink powder filling the air. Bickering falling silent.

"Okay, this isn't too bad,"

"Told vou~"

"Shut up,"

A snicker and the ship stopped, both jolting, and the ships-person jumped down from the ship's wheel. Dusting off their clothes and giving a thumbs up, motioning to the dock.

"Ah! Thank you Fyfa! Uh- we should have it in about a month? Feel free to come back anytime after that,"

"Mhm!"

Fyfa waved as the two jumped off the ship, landing on the dock, and the boat quickly left.

"Okay, we're here, what now?"

"I don't know! Let's just find the- the uh- M- milfdew?"

"... Milkdew, Metty, MILKDEW-"

"Shut up!"

The elf let out a barely suppressed snort as the other crossed his arms and looked away, catching notice of someone watching them from the edge of the dock.

"Maybe that person can help! Come on Teka!"

"Wh- METAOR YOU CAN'T JUST- oh my Frozen Lake,"


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions also Teka being himself

Metaor did not pause to give a response to Teka, as he skipped over to the figure at the end of the dock. Teka trailed behind, holding their supplies in one arm, a grimace on his face.

“Why did I agree to help vou?”

“Cause vou like me~”

Teka let out a scoff, avoided eye contact, and denied the accusation, Metaor only giggled more as he made his way to the edge of the dock. The figure- who was a lot taller than Teka had given them credit for (Still shorter than him, though), hopped up onto the dock to join them.

He let out a breath of air from his nose as he watched the two converse, Metaor had such an easy time talking to others.

Teka didn’t dwell on the thought as he moved into earshot.

“Oh- this is Teka! He’s my travel-buddy!”

“Oh! Hello, I’m Dae!”

Teka simply nodded, taking in the scenery, not really paying attention to what they were talking about.

“Milfdew?”

He inhaled deeply, glaring at Metaor, who giggled.

“Sorry uh- Milkdew-”

“Oh! That makes more sense- yeah the stuff grows in the forest, once Polly gets back from uh… whatever she’s doing, I’m sure she’d be glad to help you find some!”

Teka glanced at Metaor, who smiled back once again.

“Metaor did vou know that,”

“Yes,”

“Did vou just trick me into a vacation,”

“Absolutely,”

Teka let out a frustrated sigh, his ears flicking, he watched Metaor fidget with his hat- it really looked stupid. Metaors ears flicked in annoyance, and Teka let out a laugh, quickly playing it off as a cough as Metaor stared at him with those stupid big eyes.

“Well, I don’t really know where Polly dragged Fern off to, but I can show you two around town, we might even run into them! C’mon!”

He didn’t know why Dae went for his arm, instead of Metaors, but he was pulled by the arm around town. With Metaor following close behind, eyes wide and hanging onto every word.

“--- And this is one of the other taverns! This town has a lot of taverns ---”

He focused on what Dae was saying for a moment before his eyes shifted to behind them, someone was not too casually stalking the trio. They had white hair, he didn’t bother paying attention to whether it had a tint to it. He knew there were others on the Mainland, not that many (4? 5? He never heard the exact number) But, it was more than one.

His eyes shifted back to Metaor, using his free hand to shove some of Metaors hair back under his hat. Metaor stared at him intensely, Teka made a point to cover his mouth before he grinned.


End file.
